Eltrombopag olamine is chemically described as 3′-{(2Z)-2-[1-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-3-methyl-5-oxo-1,5-dihydro-4H-pyrazol-4ylidene]hydrazino}-2′-hydroxy-3-biphenyl carboxylic acid-2-aminoethanol (1:2). Its empirical formula is C25H22N4O4.2(C2H7NO), with structural formula as follows:

In the United States, eltrombopag olamine is available as oral tablets containing 12.5 mg, 25 mg, 50 mg and 75 mg eltrombopag, with trade name Promacta® by Glaxosmithkline.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,160,870, 7,452,874, 7,473,686 and 7,547,719 disclose eltrombopag and its salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,052,994 disclose eltrombopag olamine tablet composition comprising 40% drug-loaded granules and 4% to 12% by weight of an extragranular superdisintegrant based on total weight of tablet.
Accordingly, inventors of the present invention have developed compositions of eltrombopag olamine, that were found to be comparable with marketed Promacta® tablets.